This invention comprises an electrode for use in delivering electrical energy into the body for the purpose of creating changes in the somatic and autonomic nervous system.
It is well known in the art to treat pain or other symptoms by the application of energy in the form of alternating current electricity, magnetism and other forms of electromagnetic energy. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,873, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a patient is treated by establishing a circuit in the patient""s body to include at least part of the spinal column. In one technique, this is done with electrical interferential therapy using conventional electrodes making connection between the energy source and the patient""s body.
It is also known to treat patients on the basis of improving the sodium-potassium pump operating at a cellular level. Human cells contain a bioelectrical potential across the cell membrane. This is generated by the concentration of sodium and potassium ions inside and outside the cell. Under equilibrium conditions, the electrical currents caused by the movement of sodium and potassium ions through the semipermeable membrane are equal, resulting in a zero net current and a resting potential of approximately zero. The sodium pump is an active transport system which selectively removes sodium from the interior of the nerve to the exterior and returns potassium to the interior from the exterior. This results in a resting potential of about xe2x88x9290 millivolts. When the cell is electrically stimulated by a nerve signal or by an external stimulus, the cell passes through a cycle. The sodium ionic current into the cell increases until the cell""s internal voltage reaches a threshold of about xe2x88x9260 millivolts, when the cell potential increases without further stimulation to a peak of about +20 millivolts. The cell then repolarizes to about xe2x88x9290 millivolts, due to the action of the sodium pump. This cell activity has been referred to as the sodium-potassium pump, as generally described in Biophysical Measurements, p 7-21, by Peter Strong (1971).
The sodium-potassium pump is important in the maintenance of health and is normally provided by ordinary nerve signals in healthy specimens. When ordinary nerve signals are interrupted, as by trauma or arthritis, the sodium-potassium pump is disrupted. Application of external voltage pulses is thought to assist in reestablishing cell action within the affected area and thereby promote healing.
One well accepted technique for treating small areas for pain or other symptoms is known as electrical interferential therapy in which electrodes are connected in a crossing pattern adjacent the area to be treated. Alternating current is delivered through the electrodes into the body. Such devices are commercially available from Dynatronic Corporation of Salt Lake City, Utah or Rehabilicare Corporation of St. Paul, Minn. This type equipment is used to treat small areas of the body because the electrodes are spaced relatively close together in the region to be treated.
Magnetic electrodes are known in the prior art for delivering electrical energy into the body for therapeutic purposes as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,965; 4,550,714; 4,556,051; 4,765,610; 4,940,453; 5,092,835; 5,478,303; and 5,700,234.
In this invention, an electrode assembly comprises a permanent magnet and means for delivering electrical energy into the body. The magnet is designed so that the magnetic field is generally perpendicular to the body providing an aid to penetration of the applied electric current into the deep tissues. Because the magnet is a permanent magnet, the magnetic field acts continuously to assist the electric current to penetrate the tissue adjacent the electrode. The permanent magnet has a strength of at least about 100 gauss and preferably is at least about 2400 gauss.
Without being bound by any theory of operation, the premise of this invention is that magnetic lines of force may be created that add to the electromotive force of electrical energy being delivered into a patient""s body. When these forces add, electrical energy is more efficiently delivered into the body.
Use of the device is preferably as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,873 where a circuit is set up in the patient""s body. This device may also be used in a more conventional manner to treat localized pain or symptoms.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved electrode for delivering electrical energy into the body.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved magnetic electrode.
These and other objects and advantages of this description will become more apparent as this description proceeds, reference being made to the accompanying drawings and appended claims.